


Not So Unlikely

by alakewood



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alakewood/pseuds/alakewood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jared Padalecki is one of those rare individuals not bound by the typical social hierarchies of high school.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Unlikely

Jared Padalecki is one of those rare individuals not bound by the typical social hierarchies of high school. He's not pigeonholed into one clique or another because he plays on this team or is in that club and is – in case you don't know him personally – inexplicably friends with nearly everyone he's ever met.

Of course, Jared Padalecki – in his six-foot-plus, floppy-haired, fox-eyed glory – is hard not to like. Aside from musical talent that's got drum corps around the state calling and smarts that have all kinds of college scholarships pouring in, he's funny and humble and honest-to-God _nice._ Forgot to study? Here, borrow his notes. Vending machine ate your money? Here's a dollar. Boyfriend broke up with you? He was probably a jerk anyway and you deserve better. Missed the bus? No worries – hop on in; wherever you're going's not too far out of the way.

So, it's no surprise when, at the victory party after the football game, he volunteers to take too-drunk-to-drive captain-of-the-football-team Jensen Ackles home. And it's not really a surprise when, bright and early Saturday morning, Student Senate tabulates the votes for homecoming kings and queens that Jared has an overwhelmingly large pile of write-in nominations.

What _is_ a surprise, though, is that Jensen's not home when two senate members go by his house at six-thirty to surprise him with the unsurprising news of his nomination. They're armed with a camera and are forced to leave and they both figure he probably just ended up with cheer-squad captain and homecoming queen shoe-in Danneel Harris. But no, he's not there, either.

The Student Senate Duo-of-Awesomeness – Sophia Bush and Katie Cassidy – schlep all the way back across town to the Padalecki residence where Mrs. P greets them at the door with a smile big and bright as the Texas sky in June. She invites them in and, “JT's still asleep,” and, “Sure, you can go on up – second door on the left.”

Sophia's got her hand on the doorknob and Katie's got her finger poised on the camera's shutter button. Sophia quietly opens the door and Katie rushes inside, camera flash illuminating Jared's dim, clothes-strewn, west-facing room with bright-white brilliance.

Both girls freeze at the exact same moment as Jensen's naked thigh hitches higher on Jared's naked hip and Jensen mutters “what the fuck” before burying his face in the back of Jared's shoulder.

Jared's a bit more coherent, peers at the girls from under his sleep-messy bangs. “What're you doing here?”

“You-” Katie squeaks, clears her throat, and tries again. “Um, you- you've been nominated for homecoming king. Uh, both of you, actually. Congratulations.”

“Oh,” he yawns. “And I guess you need a picture?”

“Yeah,” Sophia answers, voice even huskier than usual. “Preferably one that's a little more PG.”

Jared pulls a blanket over his and Jensen's naked bodies. “Better?”

“Depends on who you ask,” Katie smirks and snaps another picture.

Even though Ms. Ferris, faculty adviser for the school paper, forbids the photo to print, it makes its rounds through the school anyway courtesy of one Mike Rosenbaum and his self-funded and -distributed newsletter and the student gossip mills remain shockingly quiet about the issue. There are no nasty rumors and only the slightest bit of speculation. But anybody that asks – Jared, of course, because, well, it's _Jared_ and Jensen's still somewhat of a wild-card – gets a straight (pun intended), honest answer. They've been together for two years. They didn't keep their relationship a secret – they just don't really think it's anybody else's business (besides, it's not exactly like they've been sneaking around). Yes, they'll stay together when they graduate – they're both headed for UT Austin, after all. And no, nobody is following anybody anywhere – they were both offered really good scholarships and it's not too far, but far enough, away from home.

So students voted throughout the week and the coronation ceremony is slated for the beginning of the pep rally before the parade. In what can only be chalked up to a staggering show of astounding support and acceptance, Misha Collins (Student Council president) announces that there will be no homecoming queen this year, but two kings. There's a cacophony of cheers and applause as Jared and Jensen's names are all but shouted by their manic classmate, the decibel level increasing seemingly tenfold when, while accepting their crowns, Jensen, trademark smirk in place, pulls Jared to him and kisses the deep-dimpled smile right off his face.

In true it-could-only-happen-in-the-movies fashion, their team goes on to win the game when Jensen scores the winning touchdown on a Hail-Mary pass and, the following night at the homecoming dance, nobody says a thing when they slow dance together, all wrapped up in each other's arms and stares.

Everything feels so perfect, like it's all right out of a dream. Then the fire alarm starts blaring – probably an issue of the quality of decorations sacrificed to pay for the awesome DJ – while the lights start strobing around the gym, signaling the danger. But no, the angry, annoying _eh, eh, eh_ isn't the fire alarm. No, it's Jared's _alarm clock._ He slaps it off the nightstand and rolls back over, seeking the warmth of his blankets and Jensen's body.

“Why'd you set it so damn early?” Jensen grumbles, arms snaking around Jared's waist as he noses against Jared's throat.

“Homecoming court nomination announcements're this morning. Should probably be in your own bed for that, huh?”

Jensen hums a little sound of indifference and holds Jared tighter. “Can I come back later?”

“You can even spend the night.”

“A slumber party? Can I braid your hair?”

Jared can feel Jensen's grin against his neck. “Maybe if you ask me really, really nicely,” he says before tossing the blankets to the foot of his bed.

Jensen pouts sleepily, but climbs off the mattress when Jared takes his hands and pulls him near for a chaste, closed-mouth kiss. Then they get dressed and Jared takes Jensen home.

In real life, the underdog rarely comes out on top, even if that underdog is Jared Padalecki. He can only hope that one day – maybe sometime this fall when they hold hands for the first time on campus when they start their freshman year at UT Austin – they'll be accepted on sight and won't have to worry about what anybody else thinks. And maybe another day somewhere down the line – after they graduate college and come home for the holidays – they can hold hands and kiss in the streets of their hometown and won't be met with hate or hurtful words.

But Jared doesn't spend too much time thinking about _someday_ because, even if what they've got is their private little secret, today is pretty damn good.


End file.
